Snowballs and Hot Chocolate
by MissingMommy
Summary: Draco and Charlie can't help but play in the snow with their kids before heading to Charlie's parents house for Christmas. :: CharlieDraco, for Amber and Liza.


For LSS round 5 with prompts (object): cup of coffee, (emotion): excited, (action): stariing oiut a window.

For love in motion.

For OTP boot camp with the prompt generosity.

Shout out to Bex for betaing! She's the best.

* * *

Charlie is staring out the window when Draco enters the kitchen. The redhead doesn't notice him, too focused on staring out the window, a half drank cup of coffee in his hands. Draco can hear the laughter ring out from their yard.

He wraps his arms around Charlie's waist and rests his head on his shoulder. "We should get them ready to go to your parents' house," he murmurs.

"I suppose if we don't leave soon, we'll never go," Charlie says. He drains the last of the coffee and turns around to grin at Draco. He kisses him as he maneuvers around the blond and out the back door.

While Charlie is herding them inside, Draco makes four cups of hot chocolate with warming spells on them; one for himself, one for Charlie, and one for each of the kids. He frowns when they don't come through the door before he's finished. It shouldn't take his husband that long.

When he opens the backdoor, he can't help but smile. There are snowflakes falling as their miniature dragons fly around, melting a few with warm breaths. Charlie is kneeling down in front of their son with their daughter on his shoulders, talking in a soft tone. Ethan's pale cheeks are rosy and the snow in his hair makes the blond appear white. All Draco can see of Alison is her fiery hair, but he can hear her laughter.

Sometimes he wonders how this happened; wonders how, after everything, he has a home with a loving husband, two kids, and twelve miniature dragons. He never thought he would have any of this, especially the dragons, but he can't imagine life without them.

It took a lot to get used to the generosity and unfailing love he experiences with Charlie every day, but he finds that he's happy with how things turned out. There's nowhere else he would rather be than by Charlie's side, with their kids and their dragons.

He's brought out of his thoughts by a flying snowball. It hits him right in the chest. He raises his eyebrow. Alison and Ethan are pointing towards Charlie.

"Papa did it, dad," Ethan confirms, as if their pointing wasn't enough of a clue.

Charlie is grinning, wide and bright. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenges.

This is what Draco loves about Charlie. He tries, at every turn, to bring Draco out of his comfort zone, to make Draco lose more and more of his pretentious attitude. He's not one to back down challenge. He scoops up a handful of snow and shapes it into a ball. It hits Charlie's stomach.

It doesn't take long before it's an all out snowball fight. Charlie kneels down to help Alison make snowballs while Draco motions for Ethan to join him. Alison and Ethan's snowballs miss more often than not, but they giggle the entire time. The dragons have taken cover from the snowballs in their sleeping area at the far end of the yard. Finally, Alison throws herself back, giggling, and Draco supposes that it's the end. He can't resist one last snowball at Charlie.

Charlie just grins at him and Draco crosses the yard to sweep Alison off the ground, Ethan not too far behind him. "Your papa was supposed to get you two inside and dressed for your grandparents' house. But I see you were distracted by the snowfall."

Alison squeals excitedly, wiggling in Draco's hold. "Hope it snows at grandma's."

He watches as Charlie ducks his head sheepishly. He shakes his head fondly. "There's hot chocolate for everyone. Once we get warm, I'll get her dressed if you'll help Ethan."

Charlie kisses him quickly, earning them noises of disapproval from both kids, and herds Ethan through the door. He lets Alison down when he's in the kitchen again, and the kids clamber their way to the table, struggling with their jackets as they go.

Draco picks up his own cup, glad for the warmth, as he watches Charlie double check the wards on the backyard. The ward runs along the backyard fencing to keep the dragons in the yard, with a height limit the goes just above the house to give them plenty of room.

Before long, the cups are drained and the kids are dressed. Their Christmas gifts are in a bag with an undetectable extension charm. Draco takes Ethan's hand when he goes to Apparate; Alison is more difficult to travel with but Charlie somehow always manages.

They are the last ones to arrive at the Burrow. The moment Alison's feet hit the ground, she squeals excitedly and runs off to play with her cousins, her brother not too far behind. Charlie is hunched over, breathing through the nausea of Apparation. Charlie finally straightens and offers his hand to Draco.

It's going to be a good Christmas.


End file.
